Certain types of electronic instruments are typically mounted on a building or pole or wall, and must be pointed in a given direction to function. With PCS and other wireless communication systems, antennas are aligned to provide coverage in predetermined sectors. In many cases, a transmitter, receiver, or amplifier is mounted along with the antenna. The portability of digital equipment continues to grow and be utilized in increasingly more applications.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a mounting bracket for an integrated antenna and radio system which provides reasonable mobility while permitting stable alignment.